Monster
by KKthepowerpuff
Summary: The powerpuffs and rowdyruffs have been living their happy, busy lives. Then a new villain comes to town at halloween and turns their lives upside down. Will any of them be handle to face their inner monster? Rated T for Minor sexual content and language. [Original pairings]
1. What You need to know

~Prologue~

 **Blossom~** 16, beautiful body,red hair that goes down to her mid-back(still has her bow),level 10 gymnast, homeschooled, 2nd best dancer in the entire country,a pop star along with her sisters(better singer then her sisters),song writer for the _PPG_ , broadway star, has been dating the love of her life,Brick Jojo, for the past 4 years.

 **Bubbles~** 16, gorgeous body, long blonde hair that goes to her shoulders(when in pigtails),level 10 gymnast(better then her sisters),homeschooled, 3rd best dancer in the country, a pop star with her sisters,broadway star, has been dating the love of her life,Boomer Jojo, for the past 4 1/2 years.

 **Buttercup~** 16, lovely body,shoulder length raven hair(always in a ponytail),level 10 gymnast,homeschooled,best dancer in the country,a pop star with her sisters,broadway star,has been dating the love of her life,Butch Jojo, for the past 3 1/2 years.

 **Brick~** 17,very muscular, short red shoulder length hair(always has his red hat backwards on his head),best male singer player in the country,song writer for the _RRB,_ homeschooled,broadway star,good dancer,has been dating the love of his life,Blossom Utonium,for the past 4 years.

 **Boomer~** 17,very muscular,short blonde hair,very artistic, best guitar player in the country,homeschooled,broadway star, amazing dancer,has been dating the love of his life,Bubbles Utonium,for the past 4 1/2 years.

 **Butch~** 17,very muscular,short raven hair(always spiked up),youngest winner of _Dancing with the Stars,_ homeschooled,broadway star,best celebrity dancer,has been dating the love of his life,Buttercup Utonium,for the past 3 1/2 years

 **Professor Utonium~** has been deceased for the past year (I know,i'm cruel)

 **Mojo Jojo~** has given up evil,like the boys, when Boomer started dating Bubbles.

 **The Hallowmeanie~ Find out for Yourself :)**


	2. The day that changed everything

**Hi guys,sorry for the long wait. I already typed it 5 times but it didn't save so lets try this agin shall we. Also this is my first story so reviews are appreciated :)**

 **KKthePowerpuff sadly doesn't own the RRB or the PPG**

The city of Townsville,home of the 6 most powerful,talented and famous teens in the world. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Not only were they known for their crime fighting, but it turns out they are very talented singers,dancers and songwriters. This day on the other hand, they are not doing any of these things, instead they're just enjoying each others company on their first day off in months. Just as they started to get comfy, the hotline buzzed rather loudly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" screamed an angry Buttercup sitting in an angry Butch's lap. "This better just be the mayor asking how we are or I'm gonna get pissed." said an annoyed Blossom getting of Brick's lap. "What do you want Mayor." Blossom said into the hotline. "Mhm….WHAT…but!…fine,we're on our way." "Don't tell me" Bubbles said with an annoyed look on her face. _"Powerpuff girls, theres a strange man holding up a bank and we need you and the boys to take care of it."_ Blossom said in her best Mayor accent.

With that the very agitated teens flew off to the bank where the crime was taking place.

 **I know it has been forever and this is such a short chapter and i'm sorry. I'll post the next chapter REALLY soon. I PROMISE! :)**


	3. The Hallowmeanie

**Hi everybody, I promised this would be up soon and I keep my promises :)**

 **KKthePowerpuff sadly doesn't own the RRB or the PPG**

 **Bubbles POV**

I can't believe the first day off that I can just hang out with my Boomie, this brand new villain decides to rob the stupid bank. When we arrived, this weird looking guy in a suit is holding up the bank with a weird ray, gun, thing.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" screamed Buttercup. Looks like I'm not the only one pissed off with the situation. The man turned around slowly and we saw he was wearing a jack-o-lantern mask.

"Ahh little Buttercup…" the man had a very deep voice. "…I was just waiting for you and your beautiful sisters to arrive."

Who the hell did this guy think he is.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to my Bubbles like that!" Boomer yelled. He so gets me!

"I'm sorry Boomer,allow me to introduce myself. I am….the Hallowmeanie!"

All of us started cracking up laughing, like kind of a name is that!

"….What kind…of name…is that!" Blossom said between laughs. "I wouldn't be laughing Blossy, now is not the time, but I will make you regret being a Powderpuff!"

With that he just vanished,not like left, but just VANISHED!

"Well that was weird, but i say lets go back to what we were doing. Absolutely nothing." Boomer said as we walked out of the bank. "AGREED!" we all said at the same time. With that we flew back to the house not thinking too much of that guy.

That was a mistake.

 **I know it has been a while, but I hope you enjoyed :) I'll be busy with Christmas and winter break so I'll see y'all in 2016!**


	4. Getting Ready

**Sorry for the wait but Iv'e been working on a new story, but I'm not abandoning this one**

 **KKthePowerpuff sadly does not own the PPG or RRB**

 **Blossom POV**

It's been about a week since the….*giggles*… Hallowmeanie stood up the bank. I mean seriously what kind of name is that. Anyway, today is halloween and we are all getting ready for Townsville High's big halloween dance. I was fixing my hair when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Bloss, wow you look sexy!" my blonde sister said.

I was wearing a black and red half shirt that stopped right before my belly button. My dark blue jean shorts only went to my mid-thigh. I had red stilettos on too. To top off the sexy ensemble my hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a, can you believe this, BLACK ribbon. The white fake fangs in my mouth glistened while I talked. If you ask me, I made a pretty decent vampire.

"Thanks Bubs, I thought I should dress nice for Brickie once in a while." I said with a smirk. "I see you thought the same for Boomer."

My baby sister was wearing a black t-shirt that had a shredded look in the middle. It showed off her shoulders and stopped before her belly button. Her denim shorts also stopped at her mid-thigh but had fake fur around the cuffs. She had brown ankle boots on as well. Her fake fangs also sparkled as her "yellow" eyes brightened.

"Thanks Bloss, but I think you should see Buttercup. She's actually wearing a dress!"

Now this I had to see. Before I left my room I quickly checked my phone to see what time it was. 7:20. The boys would be here in 10 minutes. I walked into the living room and saw the unbelievable my sister, Buttercup the girl who wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt, wearing a dress. The corset part hugged her body and only cascaded to the mid-thigh. She had tall black boots on that went to just below her knee, and to top it all off, she had a headband with a tiny witch hat on it in her raven hair which was down to her shoulders. Damn, how in the hell did Butch get her to wear this.

"Hey Blossom, doesn't Bubbles make a good werwolf." she asked innocently. "Yeah, and you make a good witch. Tell me, what spell did little Butchie Boy cast on you to make you wear a dress." She looked at me with smirk. "Ha,ha very funny miss creature of the night. Tell me how many times did Brick fuck you to make you wear that in public." I looked at her with a smirk. "I don't know what your talking about."

Just then the door bell rang. Before I left the room, I made sure to say something jut loud enough for my smart ass sisters to hear me.

"Sixteen"

 **REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I know that sounds like broken record but I'm new at this. Like I said before I'm working on a brand new story but this one is far from done. Be on the look out for Mickayley the Powerpuff.**


	5. Here comes the Boys

**Well, it has been a few months hasn't it. Don't kill me, I lost my train of thought for this story but I re-read my inspiration and It's back baby! KKthePowerpuff does not own anything…so sad…**

 **Brick's POV**

We were walking up the long path to the familiar red door when I realized how lame I was. How in the hell did my bookworm of a girlfriend talk me into this couple's costume thing. I was wearing a white wrinkled dress shirt with blood splatters underneath a black suit jacket. I also had on black dress pants with black dress shoes. My wild, flaming red hair was down and not in it's usual low ponytail. My red eyes also added to the illusion. Seriously, WHY IN THE FUCK AM I DOING THIS JUST FOR MY SEXY GIRLFRIEND!?

Wait…fuck…sexy girlfriend…oh yeah that's why. Damn my teenage boy needs.

At least I'm not alone.

Boomer was wearing a ripped blue and black t-shirt with baggy blue worn out jeans with fur sticking out I'm various areas. He had on blue converse with "mud" covering the bottoms.(Girls don't allow mud in the house so he painted them in his honors art class to make it look really realistic.) His blonde hair was in it's normal shaggy fashion, covering his yellow contact covered eyes. He looked like a passible were-wolf.

Butch was the unlucky one,going as a witch!

He had on a dark green dress shirt underneath a black suit jacket. Black pants and brown dress shoes also were included in his costume. His normally spiked up gelled hair was in it's normal scruffy state slightly covering his eyes. He also had on a silver cross necklace.

Sometimes I think we love our girlfriends too much.

Seriously. Why are we going to Townsville High's big halloween dance when we're homeschooled. The girls. Why are we not in Hollywood hanging with our celebrity friends at the biggest party in the girls! Why are we doing this dorky couple costume FUCKING GIRLS! At times I really wanna say "Bloss, there are probably about a billion girls in the world who want to be in your position and wouldn't make me do lame stuff and let me be my bad boy self and I'm going to go find one." but then she looks at me with her big, beautiful love filled eyes and I know that she's the girl for me.

Basically, I'm forever fucked.

We rung the doorbell and, I swear to god I almost fainted, Blossom opened it wearing one of the sexiest costumes I have ever seen. I felt like if my brothers weren't right behind me I would've jumped the poor thing and fucked her brains out.

"Hi boys. Come on in." she said in her naturally cute yet sexy voice.

The boys rushed in,probably to see what their own girlfriends had on, but I was frozen to the spot staring at my girlfriend who was just smirking in reply.

"It's not polite to stare Brickie,hasn't anyone taught you that?" she asked seductively while pulling me inside by the arm and crashed her lips on to mine.

Blossom isn't the old little-miss-perfect girl she used to be. She's still smart but less prude and bossy. Also funny, curious, a badass, sweet, self-assured and we will be here all day if I finish this. People thinks she changed to be a bad-boy's girlfriend, but I know why she really changed. She wanted to start her life over after the professor died in a lab accident. The old Blossom never really died, just matured to be a new person. A person who just so happened to be a bad-boy's girlfriend.

After about a minute I pulled away.

"Well, you sure as hell know how to dress."

She giggled and grabbed my hand pulling to the living room.

"I can say the same to you babe." she said while smiling.

When we walked into the loving room I noticed three things.

 _1 Buttercup is wearing a dress_

 _2 Bubbles was dressed almost as sexy as Blossom_

 _3 BUTTERCUP IS WEARING A DRESS_

"Am I still in shock or is Buttercup wearing a dress." I whispered to Blossom.

"Yeah I know. I think Butch has something to do with it the way his smirk is not his usual bad-boy smirk, it's his 'I made you do something you didn't want to do' smirk." she whispered back.

"Nice observation babe, right as always." I told her kissing her on her blushing cheek.

"Not that I'm not having fun, but I think we should all get going." she said to everyone else in the room.

"Ok" replied everyone simultaneously.

We all got into our cars and headed off toward the dance expecting nothing out of the norm.

I really wish we just went to Hollywood instead.

 **That's it for now but I am already working on the next chapter and I promise it's going to be more action packed and longer. If you wanted to know, I'll tell you what my inspiration is maybe next chapter so nothing is spoiled. The supernatural part inspired me, the pop-star part came from a weird dream I had and now I'm stuck with it so it might not be a huge part in the rest of the story. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to review or PM me. Thnx!**


	6. The Damned Dance

**Hehehe…no excuse…don't kill me…enjoy I guess.**

 **KKthepowerpuff owns nothing but her dreams.**

 **Butch's POV**

When we arrived at the school gym, it seems like the whole city was here. In costumes ranging from cute children dressed as fairies to seniors looking like something out of your future nightmares. As I walked in I mentally started counting down 'till our peace was disturbed. 1…2…3…

"OMFG THE POWERPUFFS AND ROWDYRUFFS ARE HERE!"

"BRICK IS SO HOT!"

"BUBBLES IS CUTER IN PERSON!"

Damn it! A sudden tug on my arm separated me from my Butterbabe while I was thrown into a whirlwind of autographs and pictures. The usual.

"Alright everyone, let's let our heroes relax and have fun like the rest of us, they will be here all night." The principal what's-her-face said.

The mob then settled, letting all of us go free and talk to our old friends.

I think we were having fun for about an hour when everyone heard a creepy ass voice call out,

"Today's the day you regret crossing me."

There at the back of the gym was that loser, The Hallowmeanie, with his fucked-up ray gun.

Can't we just have a day where NOTHING bad happens!

 **Blossom's POV**

God damn it!

"What do you want now!" Buttercup said as we were all staring at him getting prepared for the upcoming fight.

"Don't talk to me like that you worthless little brat!" the freak spat, and would soon regret it.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU FREAK!" Bubbles yelled. She is a very nice girl, unless you mess with our family. ( **A/N** Sorry, I'm not good with insults.)

The *pfft* Hallowmeanie, it's still funny, glared at my sister and tried to take a step towards her. In hindsight, with Boomer being the overly protective boyfriend he is it wouldn't have been a good idea anyway, but I took a step between this loser and my baby sister.

"That's far enough. I think, along with everyone else, you need to get lost." I said as menacingly as I could even though my "fangs" gave me a bit of a lisp.

Everyone clapped and agreed. In the excitement, no one noticed The Hallowmeanie getting really mad.

Or getting out his ray gun.

Or aiming it at me.

 **Well, I never realized that a true synonym for High School was hell.**


	7. Blossom?

**KKthePowerpuff owns nada.**

 **Buttercup's POV**

Everything went in slow-motion.

Bang.

Laugh.

Silence.

I slightly turned my head, and immediately wished I hadn't. You see, it takes a lot to hurt us, but when we do get hurt it's bad, so seeing Blossom in a pile of rubble completely unconscious made my blood run cold.

"You should've taken my warning powder puff, I'll leave you at that."

With that the Hallowmeanie vanished and left us in complete shock.

"BLOSSOM!"

Brick was the first of us to respond, running to his obviously hurt girlfriend, that's when we all joined him while the other guests at the dance left so we could grab our fallen leader.

"What are we gonna do!? Blossom's the one usually in charge!" my little blue sister yelled while sobbing hysterically.

I was still in shock, but I knew I had to take charge in the situation.

"Bubbles! Calm down! I know you're scared, I am too but sitting here and crying isn't going to do anything. Brick, pick Blossom up and bring her back to the lab. NOW!"

With that we all flew back to the house and went back into the lab. It's always hard to be down here ever since the professor died, but if we focus on that then Blossom might join him!

All five of us did everything could to wake her up or just get a reaction out of her in general, but nothing worked. But right when we were about to give up…

 **Blossom's POV**

It was all a blur. Bang, pain, darkness. Then all of a sudden bright white lights are blinding me.

"Pinky?"

I recognized the voice, after all it is my favorite sound.

"Brick?"

With that I opened my eyes all the way to not only see the concerned face of the love of my life, but also the equally worried of my sisters and the boys.

"What happened guys?"

"That asshole Hallowfuckingprick shot you with a stupid ray gun and we thought you were gone. Wow I'm just so glad you're ok!" Brick said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, I guess it didn't work like the dumbass thought it would." I heard Butch say, but I was mostly paying attention to my Brick, sorry not sorry!

"Well I don't know about you but I'm done with this halloween you guys." Bubbles said and everyone agreed instantaneously.

After we all went our separate ways to change, I felt a weird tingling all throughout my body and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I think his ray gun worked.

 **Boomer's POV**

We all were just chilling in the living room we all heard Blossom scream and run into the room.

Were her eyes always red?

Why was her hair black?

How can her fangs look so realistic?

Why don't I stop thinking about this and listen to what she's saying?

"What happened Blossom!" Buttercup asked obviously seeing the new changes.

"I can't take my fangs out, they're real now!"

 **I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH THIS STORY, I'M JUST STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO ACTUALLY WRITE IT! Don't worry, I'll get there on day. (Hopefully soon cause I've had this story out for more than a year and I'm not CLOSE to being done yet!)**


End file.
